


The other side companion stories

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Taken King Oryx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/220474) by Taken King Oryx. 



> To know what is going on please go and read https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12059661/1/The-Other-Side  
> Ana is my hunter from destiny and Edward belongs(i think to the author but I am not sure).  
> Anyway I wanted to write smut so here ya go, smut!

The door barley closed behind them before Ana shoved Edward right up against it. The door making a loud noise, the two guardians ignored it in favor of one another. Her mouth was soon on his as her hands comb through his hair, gripping it tightly. Edwards hands went straight to her hips, pulling her as close as possible. Then moving them lower to her ass giving them hard squeeze. She gasped at the contact and he opened his mouth to snake his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced with one another as they began to undress one another. Chest armour were the first to be removed, then belts, straps, gloves, pants, and finally pants. Leaving them only in their undergarments. Their hands began to roam and explore each others body like the many times they have before. Edward tore Ana's black bra off, destroying it and tossing it Traveler knows where. His hands went to give them a firm squeeze. Ana pulled away to let out loud moan and roll her hips into his hips. This encouraged Edward to flick her nipples with the nails of thumbs. 

She hissed in pain and pleasure as her body arched, pushing her breast more into his hands. He continued to play with them, before leaning down and taking one her nipples into his mouth. That made her gasp voicelessly as he began a sucking and nipping at her tit. Ana lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"By the Traveler...Edward" she moaned his name. He groaned at the sound of name from her lips. Ana's breathe came out in short pants as her hips rocked against his hips. Edward gave her nipple one last bite before releasing her with a wet pop. She looked up into his face to see his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed. Without warning he grabbed her hips and lifted her off the ground. She released a sudden squeak as she wrapped her arms and legs around him in time. His cock throbbed at the sudden contact of her hot core.

"Fuck...you're so fucking hot" he growled before he capture her lips in a heated kiss as he began to walk to her room. His lips trailed down to her neck towards the junction where it meet her shoulder. A jolt of desire shot straight to her core

"Edward," she pleaded as her back met her bedroom door. The cold surface sent shivers down her spine. Her breast pressed against him as they both tried to open her door. One way or another, they both managed open her door together. He stumbled his way in and towards her bed. Ana giggled as Edward turned sideways and fell onto the bed. In a moment he was above her, his thigh pinned between her. He pressed down and began move his thigh back and forth, causing her moan softly. Ana reached up grasped the back of his head and brought it down towards her. She kissed him and snaked one of her hands down. His cock was hard, straining against his shorts. She could feel a little of the precum as she grasped his prick and gave him a firm tug. He moaned as he removed her underwear and then reached down to grab her hand.

"Edward..." she whined softly as she felt him grabbed her other hand and held them above her head. Edward smirked down at her as he rubbed his cock up against her clothed cunt. She mewl and writhe underneath him. She tried to break feel of his hold, but Edward put more pressure in his grip.

"langsam ungeduldig, meine kleine Zimtgebäck?" he whispered in her ear. Ana's skin flushed hearing him talk in his birth language. Just hearing him speak like that made her toes curls.

"Haben Sie diese Liebe?" he said as pulled back a little from her to look her in the eye. Her eyes were darker almost like amber than their usual orange shade. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"Haben Sie lieben, wie ich dich halten Sie?Um Ihren Körper wie eine Göttin und ich demütig acolyte anbeten?" Edward said before kissing her neck and traveling down towards her chest. "¡Sí! ¡Sí!" she shouted as he showered attention to her breast. He smirked as he continued to suck. He got her to speak Spanish, that's first. Edward then continued to kiss a hot line down to her navel, going lower, and further till he reached her folds. He gave her slow lick and gave her kiss on her inner thigh.

"Edward..." she whimpered as she spread her legs wider for him, hoping that he would get the hint. "Yes?" he asked as he kept kissing her thigh. "Por favor, deja de molestar! No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puedo tomar!" Edward moaned into her thigh, low and ragged. "I love it when you beg for me..." he moved his mouth to her clit and began sucking without abandon. She screamed in relief as she felt his tongue lap her. One of her hands was released and she grasped the back of head. He slipped a finger in there, pushing in and out before adding another. Ana arched off the bed as she felt herself growing closer. He curled his fingers, touching a spongy area in her cunt and she climaxed, her walls gripping his fingers, fingers pulling at his hair, and Edward swallowing as much as he can.

"That...gasp That was..." she began as she felt Edward pull his fingers out. She moaned at the loss of feeling, gasped as she felt his erection brush against her opening and Ana trembled at the sensation. "ch werde dich so hart zu ficken, du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben, für eine Woche zu Fuß" he promised her before slipping inside her. He started off with slow torturous thrust that had her mewling. "Mm...Mas..." she pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his waist, meet his thrust with a roll of her hips. "More what?" he continued his slow pace.

"MORE FASTER!! PLEASE!!" she begged him as she felt him rub her clit. "Faster? Well...since you asked nicely..." he said as he pulled all the way out before thrusting his cock into seeping core. She screamed as he began pounding her without abandon. They stared into each other eyes as Edward released her other hand and grabbed her hips. Ana's hands flew to his neck back, gripping him tightly, nails digging in. "Fuck...Fuck...FUCK! You're so fucking tight!!" he whispered harshly as he placed his face onto shoulder. She tugged his head back up and kissed him hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth. "Shut up and fuck me!" she briefly before resumed kissing him. 

No more words were exchanged, just heavy breathing and moaning. Ana climaxed once more, she digs her fingernails deeper, drawing blood. Edward followed soon afterwards pleasure wracking his body as lets himself go slack against her. He rolls off of her and tugs Ana towards him. "That was amazing...you were amazing" Ana whispered as she tucked herself into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, listening to the sounds of her breathing. Soon she succumbed to slumber. "ch werde dich so hart zu ficken, du wirst Schwierigkeiten haben, für eine Woche zu Fuß" Edward said to her as he threw the blanket over them. Soon he too fell asleep.


	2. For chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's late. School and work kept me busy.

“Your hands stay where I put them or else I drop what I’m doing and leave” Ana said as she grabbed Edward’s hands and place them on the rim of the tub. Edward gave her a look of disbelief. “You wouldn’t” he asked. “I would” she responded as she held his face in her hands and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

”Tonight. Tonight is going to be about you, mi amore” As she leaned back from his face and ran her hands down her chest. She stopped at her breast, giving them a couple of squeezes before running them down the curves of her body, and into the water. Grabbing a hold of his cock as she lined it up with her entrance. 

“Remember...hands stay where they're at” was the only warning she gave before taking his cock inside of her. Edward bit back a moan as he watched her face contort in pleasure. Nothing can compare to being inside of Ana. She was warm, inviting, and always tight. He felt her hands grab his shoulders. She was going at a brutal pace, not wavering once. It was starting to feel too much for Edward and he soon felt like he going to come soon. He closed his eyes in effort to hold off. Ana arched her back when she managed to twist her hips at a certain angle that caused her to moan in pleasure.

“F-F-FUCK! ANA!! I-I-I-I’M-” Edward threw his head back as he felt her tighten her twat. “D-DON’T YOU D-DARE!!” she screeched at him she looked down at him. He looked back up to look at Ana. What he saw took his voice and breath away. Her eyes. Her eyes were glowing brightly as she kept moving her hips in tanjum. The words slipped his mouth before he could stop them. “Ana...your eyes…” Ana looked into his eyes, noticing that they were looking at her strangely. “What-GASP!” she asked as she felt herself growing closer to her climax. “T-T-THEY’RE--FUCK!!” he shouted as he climaxed. Ana followed soon after as soon as she felt Edward cum. She fell towards his chest. They laid like that for a few minutes before Ana sat up and looked at Edward. “That...That was amazing” she said with an easy smile. Edward said nothing as he slowly moved his hands and cradled her face. Her eyes were back to their normal color and no longer glowing. Perhaps he imagined the glowing. 

“Hey” her voice brought him back. “Hmm?” He said as he ran his thumb over her lips. “How bout we move this to the bed?”


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana selects her godparents for her child

The sun was starting to rise as the Last City was starting to wake with its morning light. Children were being woken up by their parents, vendors setting up shop, and the Vanguard making their way to the meeting hall. It was here that Cayde-6 found one of his hunters, Ana, waiting patiently for him by his map.

“Good morning, Ana. What brings you here this early?” He asked her as he set down some tablets and mission reports on the table.

“Morning Cayde, I came to ask you something” she said with a look of bashfulness. This threw him off for a bit before smiling at her.

“Shoot”

“I was wondering if...if that is...?” She began to asked him nervously.

“What is it??” Cayde asked as he looked at soon to be mother. Ana was nervous about this. Cayde has been her mentor and father figure for quite some time, ever since she escaped her old home with Eris and made it to The Last City. 

“Okay, I was thinking about it for a while and I was wondering if you... would like to have the honor of…being The Godfather of my child” she asked him, feeling relief wash over her. This threw him in a loop.

“W-w-what? You...you want me to be-?” He began as he watched her nod her head as she placed a hand on her growing bulge with a small smile.

“Are you sure? I mean, I'm not even sure if I'm even qualified to care for kids. Heck I don't even know how to even care for one!” he said as he began to pace frantically.

“Cayde!” She called as she grabbed his attention once more. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands gently. “Yea,I'm sure” she said as she gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Cool! I'm a godfather now...so is there is anything I should know about being a godfather besides the usual?” 

“Just the usual, but there may be times when I may need a babysitter now then” she told him. “Gotcha. Also one more thing...If I'm the godfather...Then who is the godmother?”

“That would be me” a new voice said from behind the two. Eris Morn was walking up to the pair. Ana smiled at the former hunter and guardian. She peered at Cayde whose face was aghast.

“H-her!?” He asked Ana. Ana nodded at him. “Of course she is. Other than you and Edward...Eris is also family” 

“As is she to me. Hive blood run through our veins as does the light of the traveler. We are as close to mother and daughter as one can be” Eris stated as she stood next to Ana. Ana placed an arm over Eris and did the same to Cayde. “This is going to be great. Un familia para mi bebe” she said as she gave them a squeeze and a kiss a cheek.

“Smile!” She said as her ghost appeared and took a quick photo.


	4. Just a little filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just got inspired by the latest update and wanted to share

Its been over a week and a half since Ana was placed in maternity leave. In that time she managed to clean her room out twice, and rearranged her armor, guns, and knickknacks. After that she began to take walks around the city walls and districts, talking to fellow guardians and some citizens. During her walks she began to make purchases. The first purchase was a old fashioned looking crib. The woman selling it told her that her son found it scavenging in the Cosmodrome, south of Moscow, with a guardian escort not too long ago. 

 

The second purchase was clothes. Clothes for both her and the baby. Before becoming pregnant, she little use for civilian clothes. She'd be wearing her armor or her nightclothes during her time off. She seen other female guardians wear some of the clothes that were fashionable when off duty, they look nice of course, but she never see a reason for buying them for herself. Tess was kind enough to give her some baby and children's clothes that were too small for her siblings. Cayde and Eris stopped by to give her some gifts for her and the baby. Cayde gave her a deck of cards and a few children's books he ‘found’ in Ikora’s library. Eris gave her knitted blanket with hive runes on it and a small music box. Eva Lavante sent her some plushies that she handcrafted to her. One was of Atheon, Crota, and Skolas. 

 

The last purchase was a baby carriage and carrier. It wasn't really a purchase, per say, but she found it in the trash when walking around the city district in the inner ring, The Petrovna, close to the tower. The Petrovna ring was considered the upperclass ring and shopping district of The Last City. Mostly ‘Newborn’ guardians populated the ring with housing set for them before being deployed out to more permanent housing in other districts. Non guardians, such as humans, awoken from the reef, and new manufactured exos lived there as well but to a ratio of 3:1, as living there was very costly and mostly vendors and discharged Guardians lived there. The carrier and carriage were in good condition with some wear and tear on them. Nothing she couldn't fix herself. She took them home and in the following evening of that day the items had fresh coat of paint. With everything for baby set, she had little to do afterwards with the following days.

 

For an entire day she sat on her bed watching an old broadcast vid from years ago about a group of humans on ship being hunted down by something space creature. As the vid was coming to an end she was wondering what else she can do till the baby arrives. A break from old vid came on the screen for this weeks crucible events. There on the screen was none other than the quartermaster himself,Shaxx. Shaxx was one of the few people in the tower to befriend her when first arrived at the tower. A majority of the guardians around her avoided her like plague cause of her abnormal physical appearance and friendship with Eris. Eris treated her better than anyone else, almost like a mother to a daughter. A lot of them would make snide remarks about her eyes and ‘scent’ of hive. She barely leave the tower for the vanguard in her first months, cause none of the other fireteams would take her. One day Shaxx approached her asking her if she like to compete on the crucible. From there, she pushed herself hard to prove herself to the other guardians, eventually she earned a name for herself and allowing her to be a part of some of the fireteams. Ana shook her head as she watched Shaxx as he was announcing the fire teams that won each event. She smiled at the screen that showed her the crucible quartermaster. She can recall the memories of him and her before got a permanent placement on a fireteam. She hasn't seen him in a while...

 

\---

 

“...and that's why you should be in pairs for clash, makes it harder for your opponents to overcome you” Shaxx said to a pair of young titans, exo twins by the looks of it, judging from the similar plating and matching armor. They were asking him questions about competing and any tips for the maps. Before he can ask them if they have any more questions for him, he spotted someone familiar walking towards him. He swore his heart skipped a beat when she looked at him and smiled. He noticed the first thing was that she was out of armor and wearing grey cotton sweater with black leggings and winter boots. The two titans looked at what he was looking at and decided to excuse themselves for the time being. 

 

“Hey Shaxx…” Ana said as she walked up to him. “Hello Ana, how are you?” he greeted her as he took in her change of appearance. It was a nice look for her and made her look stunning. He looked down and saw her growing bump underneath her clothes. A small pang of sadness and jealousy went through him briefly. When he heard that she was with child he was both happy and sad. Happy cause he knew she make a great mother and sad cause he wasn't the father of the child.

 

“Doing well, thank you for asking. What about you? I haven't seen you in a while...How are you?” She asked she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“I'm doing fantastic! A fresh batch of new guardians came recently and I've been put in charge of getting them trained” he told her with enthusiasm. Ana smiled at his energy.

 

“A new batch? How many?” She asked.

 

“About 18, mostly titans. Can't wait to show them how to wield their subclass against other guardians”

 

“Bet you're having a party with the fresh meat”

 

“Oh you have no idea...haha” he chuckled to her. They continued to chat as he led her to one of the couches close by. He asked her how she and baby were faring. In turn she answered him with her treks around the districts and purchases for the baby. Of the gifts that some people gave her. He then asked about Edward. 

 

“He stopped by a few times during the week babying me. Making me food, Running out for food, and what not for me” she told him. She was a little bit surprised when he asked about Edward. He was never too fond of the hunter as he always hanging about with her, but respected him as a fellow guardian and mentor. There was a small pause before he decided to ask her something else.

 

“Uh...may I feel the baby?” He asked her. Ana smiled softly and nodded her head. “Of course, here” she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. He could feel the baby move a bit underneath, a wave of protectiveness hit him like a void arrow. “Did you think of any names?” He asked her softly as rubbed her belly gently.

 

“I thought a few names...if it's a girl I decided on Belen, after my grandmother” she said as she gently ran her thumb over his knuckles. “And if it's a boy?” He asked her. 

 

“Edward and I are having a small debate on it. I want to name him Caide, but with an ‘I’ after Cayde. However Edward wants to name him Zachariah” she said with a small shake of her head. She noticed that Shaxx removed his hand and wasn't touching her belly anymore. He was holding her hand in a soft grip. His head was told towards her, staring at her intently. Ana felt her cheeks heat up slightly. His body language and the way his head was tilting towards her brought her memories of her time spent with him. Those days…after a long day of fighting in the crucible...the cold nights they spent with each other.

 

“Shaxx?” She whispered to him. Her eyes began to glow slightly, a reaction whenever she was nervous or aroused. Those eyes brought memories of her look at him with warmth.

 

“I...I know that you and Edward have some...arrangement between the two of you, given your history with one another and the child that the two of you are planning to raise together. However I just want to say to you that…”he trailed off as he began to release her hand slowly. She grabbed it quickly before he fully let go. “Hey…” she began as placed her other hand over his. “Shaxx, it's ok. I know what you are trying to say. You...know that a part of me loves Edward, don't get me wrong. You're right about that. But listen, You…” she said as placed her hand on his helmet, caressing it. “You Lord Shaxx have a special place in my heart, a place where only you and you alone occupy it. I want you to know and remember that” she told him as she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

 

“I…” he was at a loss for words. Here before him was a guardian he helped train and mold her into the fierce lady guardian she is today. Without warning he pulled her into a hug. “Ana...please know that you have a place in my heart as well and are the only occupant in there” he said to her. Ana buried her face into shoulder and nodded. To the both of them it was as close to an ‘I love you’ they were going to get with one another and for the two of them. It was enough.


	5. Antsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets restless

“All this standing around is making me antsy” Edward said as he walked around the small apartment with his daughter in his arms. It was after lunch time and Belen was napping lightly in his arms. He heard horror stories from fellow guardians about how messy and fussy babies get when it meal time. Luckily for him and Ana, Belen wasn't all that fussy, a little messy. But that was due to her enthusiasm for the food. Mushed hive worms. Eris recommended that they start her off with the worms so she can receive the proper nutrition and substance before she can move onto other foods. Thankfully, Eris had some worn meat and was kind enough to prep the food for them.

“I gotta get out. I need to do something...anything really. I'm not picky!” He kept rambling to himself as he kept walking about. “I mean, yea I'm stuck with maternity leave for an undisclosed amount of time. But this is insane! I'm just walking around, talking to myself, while you sleep comfortably on” he said as he looked down at his daughter, who continued to sleep peacefully.

“Maybe someone in the tower might have a some odd job” he said as he made up his mind.

\--///--

“Come on Amanda!! There must be something for me to do for you!” Edward asked as he trailed behind the shipyard mechanic. “For the last time Edward, I don't have anything else! All my jobs have been filled up with other guardians” she explained as she stopped at her workstation. “Have you tried checking with Eva? or Tess?” She asked him. Edward nodded at her. “They don't have anything for me to do either! Come on, I desperate here! I'm getting antsy just staying home almost everyday taking care of the baby”

“Almost everyday? Where's Ana?”

“She's out helping Eris with some Hive related project. I never ask, those two talk in idioms and riddles...it's hard to understand what their up to. Besides it's my turn to watch Belen” Amanda said nothing as she just stared at him and the small bundle he was carrying.

“Sigh… ok. I might have something for you. Though hear me out before accept it” she began. “I have some new mechanics coming in, and some of them are itching to go scavenging in the Kabaveya district…”

“Isn't that district overrun with taken fallen?” He asked her. “It is but some Cayde’s scouts have reports of some salvage tech there” she told him. “How many of your mechanics want to go?” Amanda chewed her bottom lip. “Only three of them are asking to go”

“And it's only for scavenging?” He asked carefully. “Only scavenging. In and out, any trouble and you can call off the search and bring them back” Edward thought about it. It'll get him out of the tower and satisfy his restlessness for while. “I'm in, however I have terms for the job”

“Name em”

\--//--

‘SCREECH!!’ The piercing sound woke the new parents, Ana and Edward, sometime in the early hours of the morning. 

“That's the third time she woke up” Edward said as he stumbled out of bed to find his pants. “Hmm...fourth time actually” Ana responded as she threw on a shirt. Both of them followed the sound of the screeching newborn. They opened the door to her nursery and the screeching amplified. 

‘SCREECH!!’ Belen was squirming in her crib. Her hands waving in the air. Ana walked over and carefully picked her up. “There, there. What's wrong bebe?” She said as walked over to Edward. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. “Is she hungry?” He asked as he grabbed the breastpump and a empty bottle. “I don't think so. I fed her the last time she woke up, and her diaper is still clean. I think she just wants to be with mommy and daddy” she said as she started to rock the baby. Belen began to calm down. “There we go. You just missed mommy and daddy, huh?” Belen said nothing as she just turned her head and tucked herself into her mother’s chest. “How bout we bring her to sleep with us?” Edward suggested. Ana stared at him shock.

“You sure? It'll be a tight fit with her on the bed” Edward nodded his head at her. “I'm sure, let me go and grab her blankie” Ana got up from the chair and began to make her way towards the bedroom with Edward trailing right behind her. They laid out her blankie before working their way to fit comfortably on the bed. They ended up with Belen in the middle of them, both were as close to the baby as possible. “Let's hope by the traveler that she stays asleep longer than 2 hours...I have a job later in the Kabaveya district” Edward said as his eyes began to droop. “The Kabaveya district? That's close to the cosmodrome, what kind of job is taking you there?” Ana asked her eyes were half closed. “Just a escort one. A couple of Amanda's mechanics are in need of a guardian to to spot for them as they strip old ships out there” he said to her as he cuddled closer to his daughter and Ana. “Just be careful out there, ok? I know you can handle yourself, but just watch out with those mechanics. The word on the tower, is that they can be reckless with the fallen out there” she told him. “Will do, night dear” 

“Night”

\--//--

I might follow up with this in the next chapter


	6. Scavenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from the last chapter

“There's got to be some law against rising this damn early in the morning” Edward yawned as he carefully got out of bed without waking up Ana. He stretched his arms above his head, moving his stiff muscles. He felt slight movement and froze. He turned slightly to see Ana wrap herself more into the blankets and burrow her head into her pillow. The sight made him smile and with a shake of his head, he made his way to the fresher.

\--//--

“Alright listen up!!” He shouted out towards a small group of mechanics. “As you all know, we're heading towards the Kabaveya district. That district is quarantined due to the large amount of Taken Fallen that reside there. Amanda granted us special permission to scavenge. We have exactly five hours to get all we can and get out. Not sure if Amanda told you already but, my name is Edward, if you have any questions feel free to ask them now”

One of the mechanics, Lucy, rose their hands. “You're a hunter right?” Edward nodded. “Any tips on how to avoid getting spotted and/or killed by those Taken?” She asked as she fidgeted in her seat. “Be aware of your surroundings, always check in with your group, and if anything else feel free to use the issued rifle that you have been given on them” The mechanic nodded her head as grasped her rifle a little closer to herself.

“Anything else before we land? Last chance!” He called out. Another mechanic raised their hand, this time it was an Exo, XJ-900. “01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101?” 

“Good question, Amanda mentioned that these ships are old guardian ships that were shot down during the attack by the Taken” he looked at the Exo. “I take it you only speak binary?” The Exo nodded at him. “01111001 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000” he looked away. Edward felt bad for him. He understood the social stigmas that some exos go through, after hearing some incidents with a group of humans and two exos. The exos only spoke in binary and were simply asking where the Chebyshev district, a district mostly filled with exos. One of the humans misunderstood what they were saying(their binary was bad), and got aggressive towards them. Nothing too bad happened, luckily a titan patrolling intervened in time and translated for them.

“It's ok that you only speak binary,there's no need to feel ashamed” he assured him. The exo nodded. “Were reaching our destination” Edwards ghost said as it brought the ship to a clearing in the district. “Alright guys, we're here. Remember we have five hours here and do not stray too far from the group” Edward said as he put his helmet on and jumped out of the ship. The three mechanics nodded and followed him out.

\--//--

The district was something else. Barren, torn apart, and quiet. What was once a district full of people and guardians, was desolate. The site of it made his stomach churn. “Excuse me? Mr. Edward?” A voice called out from the interior of the ship. “What's up?” He called out. “Can you send your ghost up here? We found...well we found appears to be another ghost…” their voice trailed off. Damn. He hated finding ghost shells. It just showed that some guardians are not invisible as some believe. “No problem, I'll send him up” he said. The ship they were looking at was lodged into a apartment building with a store front on the bottom. The apartment was clearly was once occupied by a small family, given by the furniture and some of the family photos he was looking at. Two female awokens, one of them clearly a guardian, with two human children and the ghost of the guardian. 

‘RWOAR!!!’ Edward jumped in his spot and turned around with his void sword out. He rushed over to one of the windows and looked outside. It was a small patrol of fallen. Shit. Usually small patrols are followed up with more fallen. He ducked out of the window view and walked back towards the ship.

“Times up guys! We got fallen scouts! Pack up what you're doing and let's go!” He called out. “Ghost, bring in the ship now and message Amanda that we're cutting this trip short!”

“I'm on it sir” his ghost answered as materialized in front of him. The three climbed out of the ship they were stripping and landed into the den. “Fallen!? I thought there was only Taken Fallen!?” The last member, a young looking human boy, Dexter, of the group spoke in panic. 

“I spotted only a small patrol, but usually these guys are quick to follow up with more. Best that we get out of here before more show up” he told them. They all nodded at him. “Follow me and keep your head down.  
No sudden movements or or loud noises. We're going to the roof” As soon as Edward said that the sound of glass breaking down stairs drew all their attention. The sounds of screeching and scratching were heard right below them. “Shit! They already have their scavengers out...Fuck” he said as he began to usher them towards the staircase . “What the eta on my ship?”

“Five minutes sir” his ghost told him. “Can you try to get it here quicker?” He asked as they reached the door to the rooftop. “I can try sir”

“The door’s locked!” Lucy said as she tried to pry the door apart with no luck. Edward walked up to the door and grabbed each side of the door and pulled. 

‘BANG!! BANG!!’ Gun shots were fired at them. One of the shots hit something.

‘AWWWH!!!’ Lucy screamed. Edward look briefly and saw what she was screaming at. There was a vandal at the foot of the stairs and J-900 was hit in the shoulder by it. Sparks were jumping out of the bullet wound. “GET BEHIND ME!!” Edward shouted as he charged down the stairs and opened fire. He shot the vandal in the head. As soon as it went down more Fallen appeared. “GET THAT DOOR OPEN!!” He screamed as he threw out a smoke grenade. Lucy and Dexter started working on the door pulling with all their might. As soon as a small crack in the door a clawed arm shot through the door crack. “Fucking A!!!” Dexter shouted as the claw nearly scratched his face. A fallen’s face appeared at the door screeching and howling at them. “WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG!?” Edward shouted out from below. “There's Fallen on the roof!!” Lucy shouted at him. “TRAVELER’S SHADOW!!!” He swore as he snapped the neck of the last Fallen. “SHOOT IT!!” He ordered them as he began to rush up the stairs. Dexter pulled out his rifle and took aim, but before he could pull the trigger. The claw swatted it away, making him shoot the ceiling instead. It's head was now through the door with its torso wiggling through it. 

‘BANG!!’ A single shot hit the Fallen in the head, making it go limp. Dexter looked and saw Lucy holding her gun up with shaking hands. “Everyone alright?” Edward said as he made it up to the top. Everyone nodded, but Lucy. “Hey… you alright?” He asked her carefully. “I-I-I shot it” she said to him as she looked at him. “Yea...you did. A nice shoot at that. You going to be ok?” he asked her as he patted her on the back. She flinched at the contact.

“Hey...It's okay, you alright now. You did good lucy” he reassured her. Lucy nodded and didn't say anything else as she helped XJ-900 on his feet. “Sir, the ship has arrived now” his ghost interrupted. “Thank you, stand by till we get to the roof”

‘Sigh’ “Let's go home

\--//--

After debriefing with Amanda and Cayde about the mission and checking in with the mechanics. XJ-900 wound wasn't too, the bullet remained lodged in, however they were able to remove it. The othe two were only shaken by the ordeal but nothing but some RnR won't help with.

Edward walked back home. It was really late and as he opened the door, he noticed that it was dark and quiet. He tiptoe to Belen's room. He opened the door just a crack to see her sleeping peacefully in her crib. He then made his way to his room and saw Ana sleeping as well. Edward slipped into his nightwear quickly and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her. “How was your day?” Ana asked him as she felt him climb in. “Eventful, but nothing too bad…*yawn*...I'll tell you more in the morning….” he said as he kissed her shoulder. “Good night, dear”

“Good night Edward”


	7. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed this out of the way to help with some writers block.

The shenanigans of babysitting hive baby.

\--//--  
This was karma. He was sure of it. Of what exactly, he was not sure. There were a number of things. Cheating at cards, stealing Eris’ ship, stealing Ikora’s journal when she wasn't looking, or maybe it was that one time he…

‘SMACK!’ A small hand landed on his face causing the vanguard hunter to flinch at the sudden contact. Reflexes like a predator and caught off guard by a baby no older than a week. He looked down at the owner of said hand and saw Belen trying to reach up and grab his forehead piece. With a sigh he gently grabbed the baby's hand and removed her hand once again. 

“Please stop that. For the last time I'm not a toy…” he said to Belen as she only giggled as tried to grab his forehead piece again. He carefully placed her on the table. “Now I need to check my map real quick, stay put” he told the baby as he brought out his ghost to give the latest updates on his scouts. “Alright Angela, what do you got for me?” He asked his ghost. “Fire team Charlotte have scouted the Kabaveyga district after the ordeal with Edward and those mechanics like you asked” his ghost said. “And what did they report back?”

“They managed to not only push back the fallen but they found their ketch ship as well” Angela said as she noticed the baby looking at her. The baby made her nervous. Not because of the obvious hive blood running through her system, but for the bright eyes. They were quite unsettling to behold. They were like ice and if the room was dimmed, they glowed. Just like her mother’s eyes. She saw that the baby began to start crawling towards her. Trying to make a grab for her. “Cayde, why is there a baby here?” She asked as she hovered away from prying hands. “Ana asked me to watch her while she was recovering in hospital and Edward is out doing a scouting mission for me” he told Angela as he watched in somewhat amusement as Angela floated away from Belen, who in turned tried to reach up and grab Angela again. “Cayde! Make her stop!!” Angela pleaded as Belen almost grabbed her. Cayde chuckled and placed his hand on the baby's. “I don't know why you're afraid of her. She's a verge barn*” Cayde assured her. Angela made a face at him. “With Hive blood! Don't you find that unsettling?” 

“No. Ana and Eris are hive, and Belen is like them. I'm not sure why you're unsettled” he asked her. Angela floated by his shoulder and settled on his shoulder. “It's a baby. Babies scare me. Hive babies scares me even more! They think me and every other ghost are chew toys!” Angela stated to him. Cayde laughed. “Fair enough” he said as he picked up Belen and began to walk away with the baby. “Wait, where are you going?” She asked as she began to follow Cayde and Belen. “Out. Probably to the city or to the sports bar to check out the crucible matches” Cayde told her. “B-B-BUT WE STILL HAVE REPORTS TO DO!!” Angela shouted to him as she trailed behind them. “They can wait”

“No they can't!! Ikora wanted these reports yesterday!!” Angela told him as she floated in front of him, stopping him. “Then we can take the reports with us. Now come on, I placed some bets on those Exos twins Shaxx told me about and it's skirmishes this week” he said as he pushed past her and kept walking. “Sigh...Sometimes I regret resurrecting you…” she said as followed behind him.

\--//--

A short one this time. Felt like writing something cute before I go into some smut with Lord Shaxx. I can't wait . X) *Guardian child 


End file.
